heroe
by ashthedragon
Summary: mi visión alternativa del final de spiderman 2 , mezclando cosas de la peli, el videojuego de consola y mi imaginacion.... mal sumario, la historia es buena! MJ P.O.V


**Heroe**

Por Ash the dragon )

Te veo ahí y no me lo puedo creer... tu, Peter Parker, mi vecino, mi verdadero amor, luchando como el hombre del que me enamoré una vez tontamente, como una quinceañera se enamora del actor de moda, Spiderman.

Luchas contra el chalado de turno. Pero no luchas por ti, nunca luchaste por tus intereses. Siempre lo has dado todo por los demás , por la ciudad, por mí. Nunca te preocupaste por lo que a ti pudiera ocurrirte.

Siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, ya fuera como el tímido chico de la casa de al lado o como el superhéroes que surca los cielos de la ciudad , balanceándose de edificio en edificio. Siempre me protegiste.

Y ahora estás frente a mi , mis dos amores en uno, mirándome fijamente con tus preciosos ojos azules, buscando una respuesta, algo que te indicara que lo que veo está bien, que no me importa el que me ayas mentido, que era por mi bien.

Dices algo, con el ruido no puedo escucharlo pero mi corazón sabe lo que quieres decir, a pesar del caos y la confusión que reina a nuestro alrededor, me amas.

Todas las veces que lo negaste y me apartaste de ti, hiriéndote , hiriéndome , haciendonos sufrir, ahora no importa. El tiempo se ha parado a nuestro alrededor. Nada se mueve, no hay ningún sonido, sólo se oye tu hermosa voz repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza...

_MJ , yo siempre te he amado y te amaré hasta el fin de los dias..._

De repente un ruido, un golpe, nos saca de este trance. El Doc Ock ha vuelto en sí y te ha golpeado brutalmente con uno de sus tentáculos. Caes al suelo y Octopus sigue golpeándote sin compasión. Tu estás inmóvil, no reaccionas . Un grito desgarra mi garganta_¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡PETER!!!!_ ... pero mi grito atrae a el doctor, que, dejándote en libertad, se vuelve con no muy buenas intenciones. Se acerca a mi y me agarra con uno de sus tentáculos, levantándome del suelo.

Estoy aterrorizada , paralizada por el miedo. Entonces tu despiertas furiosamente , te levantas de un salto y atacas, atizándole hasta dejarle inconsciente, liberándome una vez más. Nunca te había visto así, tus ojos parecían arder de furia , moviéndote veloz , atacando como un depredador salvaje que se siente amenazado.. como un tigre.

Verte así es tan impactante, golpeando sin pensártelo dos veces, lleno de cortes y heridas sangrantes, sin importarte sufrir lo mas mínimo con tal de que los demás estén bien . te levantas y me miras otra vez.

El caos de nuestro alrededor es cada vez peor. Trozos de techo se desmoronan cayendo por todos sitios, alimentando y haciendo crecer a el astro creado por la maquina de Octavius , que destruye todo lo que haya su alrededor . Todo se derrumbará de un momento a otro y será engullido por ese sol haciendo que destruya toda la ciudad. Me agarras y me cojes en brazos.

_Hay que salir de aqu_, me dices y sin avisar saltas, alejándonos de ese almacén en ruinas, balanceándonos en tu telaraña, poniéndonos a salvo.

Llegamos a un lugar seguro. Se acercan coches de policia a toda velocidad. Dentro de ellos puedo distinguir el rostro de mi prometido, John . No siento ningún tipo de alivio al verlo... es extraño , debería alegrarme de ver a el hombre con el que me casaré en unos cuantos días, con el que compartiré el resto de mi vida...Pero no es así. Quiero a Peter.

Peter me suelta y sale corriendo. Yo le agarro del brazo...no.. no puedes dejarme otra vez... no ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí... Sus ojos, tristes esta vez , me indican que no podré pararle. Tiene que volver , y evitar que el sol estalle, tiene que Sacrificarse por la gente de la ciudad, la misma gente que le ama y desprecia al mismo tiempo, tiene que, en definitiva, ser un héroe.

_Lo siento MJ, tengo que hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad_ ... Le oigo decir, con lagrimas asomando en sus ojos ... _Adiós_ ... Peter aparta su mirada de mi, es demasiado doloroso para mantenerla , y se va, lanzando una telaraña , para volver al infierno de aquel almacén.

Los coches de policía se detienen, y John corre a abrazarme. Yo no me resisto , pero estoy llorando. A nadie le extraña, lo achacan a la tensión del secuestro. Pero no es así. Lloro por Peter. Por lo que ha hecho por mi, por el amor que siento por el.

Subo con John a uno de los coches patrulla patrulla y nos alejamos del lugar. Por el espejo retrovisor veo con preocupación como el almacén es engullido por las aguas del rio Hudson.

Pero no hay signos de él, de Peter. No veo el borrón rojiazúl que se forma cuando pasa a toda velocidad, ni oigo el característico "Thwip" de sus telarañas. Peter no ha conseguido salir.

Me derrumbo ante la evidencia y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente. No...Peter... no puedes morir así... no... John intenta consolarme, pero no lo consigue, no puede, el piensa que lloro por la tensión...

Han pasado unos días, mañana me caso, y aún no se nada de Peter. Una parte de mi lucha por mantener la esperanza, por confiar en que sigua vivo, pero otra no puede negar los hechos.

Miro fotos de él, recortes de periódicos, fotos de él vestido de Spiderman que, irónicamente el mismo se saca como fotógrafo.

Miro por la ventana. Ya ha salido la luna. Apenas se ve en el contaminado cielo de nueva york , pero está ahí. Vuelvo a concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

Oigo un ruido sordo en el balcón. Me asomo...¡no puede ser! _¡Peter!_Me lanzo a sus brazos , hundiendo mi cara llena de lagrimas en su pecho.

Su traje de Spiderman está roto y se puede ver su cuerpo herido a través de el. _Estás vivo.. Gracias a dios que estás bien..._ El me abraza con sus musculosos brazos.

Le miro. Lleva puesta su mascara, pero soy capaz de ver a traves de esos parches inexpresivos y opacos su expresión triste y dolorida. _Mj...No podemos estar juntos, es demasiado peligroso. Spiderman siempre tendrá enemigos...lo siento . _Dijo, con la voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Entonces lo comprendí todo... todas las veces que me había mentido, que habia denegado sus sentimientos.. lo hacia para protegerme.

_Pero..._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró John.

_Mj, ¿estás bien? He oido un golpe..._ dijo. Yo miré hacia donde el estaba y, seguidamente, miré hacia Peter. Ya no estaba, se había evaporado, como si fuera un fantasma.

_-Eh...no, no pasa nada..._

_-Pero estás llorando... ¿otra vez estás nerviosa? ¿quieres una tila?_

_-No John, gracias_

_-Bueno, si insistes.._

John se fue, dejándome sola de nuevo con mis sentimientos. Me asomé por la ventana. Entonces le ví, alejándose en su telaraña, huyendo de mi, dejándome sola una vez más.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios..._Peter..._

Estuve toda la noche pensando en él, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como si de eco se tratara.

Alzé la mirada y me vi reflejada en el espejo, con mi traje blanco de novia, traje que no significaba nada para mi en aquel momento.

Entonces lo vi todo claro. Cogí velozmente papel y lapiz ante la estupefacta mirada de las damas de honor que estaban a mi alrededor acicalándome el cabello y preparando mi ramo de novia.

Escribí: "_Querido John, se que este no es el mejor momento para escribirte esto , y que debería habertelo dicho antes, pero no puedo casarme contigo._

_Estoy enamorada de otra persona. Ya lo estaba antes de conocerte a ti, solo fuiste un "novio tirita" . Lo siento._

_Eres una gran persona , seguro que encontrarás a la mujer perfecta, pero yo no lo soy. Lo siento muchísimo. Adiós, no intentes seguirme, porque no cambiaré de opinión._

_Te quiere ( como amiga) _

_==Mary Jane Watson== "_

Le entregué la carta a una de las damas de honor y me fuí corriendo de allí .

Huía de la iglesia, huía de John, huía de toda la seguridad que me ofrecían. En aquel momento me sentí libre de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si me quitara un enorme peso de mis hombros y echara a volar, como si mi blanco vestido fueran las alas de un ángel que me elevarían hasta el cielo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba allí , en el portal de su bloque de pisos.

Subí con decisión las escaleras, una chica salió alegremente de una de las habitaciones peor al verme volvió a entrar.

No le presté demasiada atención, en mi mente solo estaba él. Llegué. Por un momento me pareció que no estaba allí , pero mis dudas se disiparon velozmente.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en su cama ,mirando hacia una pequeña ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos. Volvió la cara y me miró. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y alegría de verme a la vez.

_Peter ... Sé porqué lo hiciste, y quiero que sepas que me da igual. _Las palabras salian directamente de mi alma, sin pensar . _¿No crees que es necesario que tome mis propias decisiones? ¿ que ya es hora de que alguien te salve a ti? _Su mirada era cada vez mas sorprendida .Clavó sus ojos en mí mientras que selevantó y se acercó a mi

_-¿no dices nada?_

-_Gracias Mary Jane Watson._

Sus labios chocaron con los míos en un apasionado beso lleno de amor, acompañado de caricias y mas besos liberando toda la pasión contenida en tantos años de negación y represión, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para recuperar el aliento.

Aquellos labios, esa forma de besar , era especial para mi. Ninguna otra persona habia conseguido hacerme sentir así anteriormente, ni Flash, ni Harry , ni John ... Solo él. Peter, Spiderman, la misma persona.

Algo nos sacó de esta burbuja en la que estabamos inmersos. Una sirena . Peter miró nervioso a la ventana y luego me miró a mí. Me pedia perdón con la mirada, una búsqueda de la aprobación necesaria para saber de que podia ir, a cumplir con su trabajo, con su responsabilidad.

_Atrapalos, Tigre._

El corrió a cambiarse y saltó por el balcón a la velocidad del rayo.

Me acerqué y toqué el marco de la ventana por donde acababa de salir.

Le esperaría allí, siempre sería así, a pesar de los peligros y preocupaciones que esta relación pudiera deparame , esperaria siempre a que Peter volviera, Sano y salvo, a mi brazos. El siempre seria mi héroe.

FIN.


End file.
